


Sleep Aid (BLURB)

by sydwrites



Series: DAN JONES ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, The Report (2019)
Genre: Brief mentions of waterboarding, Comfort, Dan is a sweet boi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Nightmares, non-explicit descriptions of torture, non-explicit descriptions of waterbording, soft smut, using sex as a way to help you fall asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: Request from Jenny :)HELLO I know his character wasn’t listed but I do have a request:Dan Jones comfort fic. Maybe: reader is a slightly younger coworker he met on the Hill.
Relationships: Daniel Jones (The Report) & Reader, Daniel Jones (The Report) & You, Daniel Jones (The Report)/Reader, Daniel Jones (The Report)/You
Series: DAN JONES ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099007
Kudos: 6





	Sleep Aid (BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for requesting, jenny! i hope you don't mind that i added a little soft smut 🙈
> 
> enjoy!

~~~  
_“Tell us who did it!” The man shouted in Arabic as he strapped your head down to the board and put the orange rag over your face. “No, no please don’t!” He began pouring the water down the slant board and the rag became heavy as it soaked with water, blocking your nose and mouth. You struggled to breath more with each dumping of water, tears streaming down your face. The man continued to shout at you, wanting an answer even though you could barely breathe, and he just kept pouring and pouring until you felt the last bit of oxygen leave your lungs…_  
~~~ 

“NOOOO!” You shot up out of bed in a cold sweat, frantically looking around at your surroundings. You recognized it as your apartment, which allowed you to take a slightly calming breath as the man sleeping beside you shot up too. 

“What? What’s wrong?” 

Dan crawled over and wrapped an arm around your waist, feeling you tremble as tears rolled down your face. 

“Munchkin, hey, why’d you scream? Did something happen?” 

You looked up at him slowly and bit your lip. 

“D-Dan, I had a n-nightmare...about the t-torture we found out about t-today at work.” 

He frowned and rubbed your back soothingly, looking into your eyes with concern. 

“It’s okay, nothing happened, it was just a dream.” 

Your legs lay over his lap and your arms wrapped around his neck, cheek resting against his bare chest. 

“It was just so...realistic.”  
You sighed, suddenly realizing what your disturbance had caused.  
“I’m s-sorry, Dan, sorry to w-wake you up. You worked s-so late tonight an-and you have to get u-up early tomorrow...” 

He shook his head and rested his chin on top of your head. “No need to apologize, bug, it’s alright. I’m always here for you, you know that.” 

You nuzzled against his pectoral before resting your head on his shoulder, breath steadying and tears stopping. He just held you for a while before looking down at you again. 

“Do you want to go downstairs and get some water or a snack?” 

“Yeah, but can you carry me down?” 

Dan laughed and stood up, holding you bridal-style as he descended the stairs into the kitchen. He placed you down on one of the chairs before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. You took a few small sips before he sat down next to you and placed a kiss on your temple, hand resting on the small of your back, rubbing soothing circles. 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

You nodded softly. “Yeah, I’m alright. I probably won’t be able to go back to sleep before our alarm goes off, though.” 

Suddenly, Dan had an idea, which brought a smirk to his face. “Well, you know, there’s evidence that sex can help someone fall back to sleep…” 

Your eyes widened as you looked over at him, chuckling. 

“And don’t think I didn’t notice the fact that you kept the sexy little lingerie number on from yesterday when I got home…” 

He leaned over and captured your lips in a kiss, hands coming up to cradle the sides of your face. You moaned into the kiss and stood up without breaking the embrace, standing in front of him. 

“Mmmm...fuck, Y/N, you’re so sexy.” 

His lips lazily trailed down and nibbled on your breasts poking out from the top of the bra, hands settling on your hips, pulling you closer to his body. Soon, he stood up and picked you up with him, throwing you over his shoulder before making his way back up the stairs to the bedroom. 

He threw you down on the bed, quickly shedding his boxers, exposing his hardening cock. You licked your lips at the sight, watching his hand move up and down the shaft. Your thighs rubbed together as the burn between them intensified. Dan quickly opened the bedside table drawer and grabbed a condom and the container of lube before laying behind you, rolling the condom onto his length. 

You’d begun rubbing your clit to get yourself wet and prepared for Dan. He smeared a generous amount of lube on his cock before pulling you back against him, fumbling around until he was lined up with your entrance. His hips pushed up and he sheathed himself fully inside of you, making both of you moan. 

Your head fell back against his shoulder as he started fucking you slowly, hand sliding beneath your thigh, picking it up to allow him to reach a deeper angle. 

“Shit, Dan, so fucking good.” 

He growled, thrusting a little faster. “Always nice and tight for me, fuck, it’s so hard to keep this a secret at work.” 

You nodded, biting your lip as your walls gripped his cock tighter, earning you a deep grunt from Dan. “I know, baby, but we h-have to. They’ll take me off the p-project.” 

His jaw clenched. “F-Fuck that, I just want to s-show you off as my girlfriend so that fucking Nate will s-stop flirting with you.” 

A breathy chuckle left your lips. “H-He really can’t take a hint, fuck, let’s s-stop talking about other guys while w-we’re fucking, okay?” 

It was Dan’s turn to chuckle. 

“Deal.” 

He pressed kisses to your shoulder, nipping at your bra strap as his thrusts grew sloppy and desperate. 

“I’m gonna fucking cum, oh fuuuuuck.” 

You reached down and started rubbing your clit as Dan filled the condom with cum, hips rutting deep inside you. After he was finished, he huffed, realizing that you didn’t orgasm. 

“Fuck, sorry Munchkin, you didn’t get to cum…” When you didn’t respond, Dan grew concerned for a moment before he heard a soft snore from your lips, making him chuckle. 

Turns out, sex is a great way to help your girlfriend fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. thank you for your support, it means so much!!
> 
> syd <3


End file.
